


Mikan Tsumuki x Reader!

by Kuromi Cabello (AzureAether)



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/F, Mikan, Mikan Tsumiki - Freeform, Mikan x reader, danganronpa - Freeform, danganronpa x reader, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAether/pseuds/Kuromi%20Cabello
Summary: It is your first year at Hope’s Peak Academy. You stumble upon a shy nurse that seems a little off for some reason. You soon find out why that is.
Relationships: Mikan/reader
Kudos: 14





	Mikan Tsumuki x Reader!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on AO actually, I do have a wattpad also, but I haven’t posted yet. I do write other stories but don’t publish them on media. Feel free to leave comments also!
> 
> [READ: As the warnings state, this story is rated MA! (Maybe a little on the explicit side also!)

•  
•  
It was the start of freshman year, everything was perfect. My mom called my name as I finished brushing my teeth. I head downstairs, tossing my backpack onto my back. Though it is extremely heavy, I’m still somehow able to carry it without breaking my back, while others can’t even lift it off the floor an inch. It’s probably because I was so used to that feeling of a harsh tugging weight on me.

-time skip-

As I walk up to the school I suddenly paused and started to stare at the sign.  
“Hopes Peak High School”  
I read it multiple times, although I’ve already memorized every aspect of it.  
While I continued reading the sign, I felt something touch my shoulder. It was someone’s hand. I looked back to see a girl with long purple hair, oddly cut bangs covering up parts of her forehead, and wearing a nurse’s outfit. I give her a soft smile and she returned the smile followed by her introducing herself.

“H-Hello! I’m Mikan, a-are you new here also?” She looked at me, tilting her head ever so slightly.

“Y-yes!” Shaking her hand, I continued, “My name is Y/N, pleasure to meet you Mikan!”

“Ah, P-Pleasure to meet you too!”  
Mikan replies.

I look at her face, noticing that she had a red tint on her cheeks. She was blushing. I awkwardly smile, while her hand still rested on my shoulder. Mikan then let go of it, lacing her hands together and waving a goodbye while jogging off into the building.

Finally making it into the school, I looked around at everyone, hoping that there would be someone I recognized. Sadly, I didn’t know anyone, but that can be a good thing to be able to start fresh, people won’t know all the bad mistakes you’ve made throughout the years. You’ll be perfect.

-time skip-

All the classes I have had have so far seemed pretty boring. I was hoping I would see Mikan at lunch, due to her being the only person that even knows my name, so we could start talking and growing closer. I walk into Lunch, holding my lunchbox. As I sit down as everybody else finishes entering, I waited, but still there was no sign of Mikan...

I start eating what is in my box, as she rushed into the room and ran over to me. Feeling a tap on the shoulder, I turn my head around quickly. It was Mikan.

“H-hey Y/N! M-May I sit here with you?” She cheerfully asked as she pointed next to me.

“Of course!” I reply, patting the open spot next to me, then continue eating.  
She slid onto the chair, setting down her lunch and started taking the food out and taking little nibbles of them. When we finished eating we both got up to throw our trash and leftovers away, then say our goodbyes for the day.

The bell for lunch to end was about to ring. I’m not sure why, but I felt the need to hug Mikan before I left, just in case anything bad would happen. I throw my arms around her, feeling a warm tint spread across my face at that very moment. She stuttered, not knowing how to react, as she rarely ever gets hugs from anyone. 

She carefully wrapped her arms around my neck, due to me being quite shorter then her. Her hand moved onto the back of my head, then started to brush her fingers through my hair softly. I squeeze her a little bit tighter, burrowing the side of my face onto her chest.

“Y-Y/N? A-Are you O-Okay?” She awkwardly asked.

I pulled my head up. We both had a red tint on both our faces. That’s when I realized we were face-to-face....nose-to-nose....looking into each other’s eyes. I snap out of it quickly and shake my head, letting go, I rub my arm and look down to the floor.

“S-Sorry! I-I didn’t mean to hurt your f-feelings!” Mikan stuttered, covering her face with her hands, sobbing.

“You didn’t do anything to hurt me, why are you apologizing...?” I asked, brushing the hair out of her face as she slowly removed her hands and set them to her sides.

She sighed, “I...I have something f-for you...” She says softly, pulling a folded piece of paper from out of her pocket, handing it to me. I grabbed it from her, then she suddenly ran off to her next class.

“Well that was.....awkward....” I start opening the note and reading it. Feeling someone peak over my shoulder, I quickly slam the note shut with a deep red tint all over my face. It was a black haired girl, with white and black cones made from her hair on each side of her head, and oddly colorful pink & blue rockstar-cut bangs.

“I see you got a love letter! Ibuki wants to know who it’s from!!” She chants, begging me to tell her. I shook my head, holding the letter tightly to my chest. She somehow managed to quickly steal it from me, shoving me away as I scramble to reach for the note back.

“....M-Mikan?! Ibuki is so happy that Mikan found her true love!” The rockstar girl shouted, with hearts in her eyes, proud for her friend.

“T-That’s mine! Give it back!” I shout, swiping it out of her hands. I open it and continue reading it. My eyes widened. I look over at Ibuki, her hands placed on her hips, a big smile with pride. Quickly shoving the letter in my pocket, I run off to class.

School was finally over, so I went to the location Mikan gave me....the nurse’s office. I mean, she was the Ultimate Nurse, so she has every right to be in there. I slowly open the door and start walking in, hoping I’m not interrupting anything. I peak around the corner and see Mikan putting the unused bandages back in the box then placing them back into the shelf.

“M-Mikan..?” I quietly said, trying not to startle her at all. She ending up flinching for one second, but then she calmed down. 

“O-Oh hey Y/N! C-Come on in!” She cheerfully smiled, showing me the office that she spends a lot of her time in. I look over to see her holding a a couple of small pink pills, she quickly shoved them into her mouth and took a big gulp.  
I grab her wrist trying to stop her, but it was too late. She collapsed to the floor, I tried catching her but she accidentally pulled me with her. Everything went black for a second, being unable to feel or hear anything. 

I finally wake up feeling something on my legs. I try to move, but then realized that my wrists and ankles were trapped to a table. A blindfold that was placed over my eyes was being taken off, that first thing I saw was...

“M-Mikan...?” I whimpered. Right before I could say anything else, I heard a soft giggle slip out of her mouth. She turned around, her hands behind her back, then walked closer to me.

“This will only hurt a little bit...” Mikan softly whispered into my ear. She then covered my eyes so I couldn’t see, feeling a sharp pain on my upper arm. She finally removed her hand from my eyes, setting down the stuff she injected into my bloodstream.

“....D-Do you feel anything yet..?” Mikan softly whispered as she placed each of her hands on both sides of me, her face right in front of mine. Her eyes looked...psychotic in a way, like she was going to murder me. Before the drug started kicking in, I looked at her one more time. She looked thirsty, with drool running down her mouth and a weak smile staring into my soul.

I started feeling dizzy, but not too much. It wasn’t that strong, as I still knew what was going on, but I was just weak. Closing my eyes, I open them quickly after to see Mikan on my lap, sitting on my thighs with her hands on both side of me. I’ve never seen her act this way. I’m extremely worried for her.

“Now....we start....” Mikan softly smiled, but this time it seemed a lot more....creepy. A second after, I heard the sound of scissors snapping then them cutting through my skirt. I didn’t hesitate, since Mikan would never hurt me, no matter what. A few minutes after, my shirt and skirt was taken off, leaving me with nothing but my undergarments on.

She sat up, still sitting on my lap, as she started to slowly unbutton her shirt. Each button, one-by-one, as I watched. I accidentally let out a soft little giggle, followed by Mikan returning it.

“S-So you like this...Hm..?” She continued unbuttoning her shirt. When she got finished, she threw it to the side and pulled off her skirt. Next thing you know she unclipped her bra letting it fall off then tossing it to the side along with everything else. Mikan leaned in closer to me, starting to unclip mine and pulling it off. She smiled at me, with drool running down her mouth. She was staring at my breasts and started to massage them, followed by licking them carefully.

I try not to show that I enjoy it, but the drug weakened me. I let out a soft moan. She smirked then slowly pulled away and backed up. Taking off my underwear, she threw it to the floor and started massaging my clit. Mikan then sat and and placed a blindfold over my eyes and walked away. I was waiting a moment, hearing her pull something out of the far back of a cabinet. She walked over to me, and next thing I know there was something inside of me. I instantly knew what it was.

“Fast, medium, or slow?” Mikan asked, pushing it in further, then realizing there was another one inside her that was connected to mine somehow.

“S-Slow please....” I responded. She obviously wanted to go fast, but she started with slow.

Feeling drops of droll fall on my chest, I continuously let out soft moans that she seemed to enjoy. It felt...nice. I suddenly heard a click and the vibrator began to go faster. Mikan started to moan also.

“M-Mikan...I said...ahhh...s...slow...” I reminded her, but she refused to listen. Instead, there was another click, followed by her unclipping my wrists from the table and taking off my blindfold. I try to reach for the remote to turn it slower, but instead she grabbed it from me.

“Oh, so you want it harder?” She clicked the button multiple times, each click making it vibrate harder. Next thing I know I accidentally touch her bottom, but instead of letting go I rubbed it. I started moaning loudly, and Mikan did the same.

It was on the highest setting. I was tightly grabbing onto her because of the pain, but it was worth it for the both of us. Mikan then pulled it out, licking everything off, washing it, then putting it back where it came from. I had fallen asleep in the amount of time.

I woke up to see Mikan hovering over me, looking concerned. Suddenly I realized that I was fully clothed and she was too. Everything was back to normal. I think. As she was leaning over me, I cupped her face and kissed her. Both of us having a red tint on our faces as we pulled away. Mikan giving me a soft smile as I returned it.

“I-I’m sorry about what happened...” Mikan looks away, flushed and embarrassed.

I reply, “It’s okay... Plus, I kinda...enjoyed it...” I let out a soft giggle. She returned it. “But tell me beforehand next time.” I winked at her and she smiled.

We hugged each other, and walked off to our classes. Supposedly we stayed overnight at the school. I end up running into Ibuki on the way out. She gasped.

“Y/N! Ibuki want to know how it went!” She asked getting a little to into my personal space bubble. I pushed her a little bit, giving her a signal that that was a little too uncomfortable for myself. She wouldn’t stop until I answered. Her eyes glittered at me, like a little kid begging for a story before bed.

I patted her on the head, “It was good, Ibuki. Nothing to worry about, we had a great time.” I replied.

Ibuki face turned red. “Did you guys—“ She tilted her head at me, and it took me a second to realize what she just asked.

“....w-what?! Absolutely n-not!” I felt my face turn flaming hot red and I looked at the ground to hide it.

“.....suuure...” She teases and pokes me. “Ibuki has to go, but she will see Y/N later!” She waved her goodbyes and skipped off. Finally, Mikan came out of the office wearing her normal clothes.

“What happened to mine...?” I asked her.

“I-I had to throw them away... I’m s-so very sorry....” She looked at the floor, both of our faces red as we remembered why they had to be thrown away.

“I-It’s ok. I can live with this” I admitted, as I looked at the hospital gown I was wearing, luckily having extra undergarments with me.

Mikan hugged me tightly, burrowing her face into my chest and then letting go after a minute. “T-Thank you for everything, Y/N!” She smiled at me then skipped away as we waved and both ran to our classes.  
•  
•


End file.
